Positive Thinking
by A Bank
Summary: [ONESHOT] Sebuah adegan klise dalam sinetron memang menyebalkan. Namun, Naruto mendapati dirinya terjebak dalam adegan tersebut. Ia terkejut ketika dirinya bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang menatapnya dengan penuh… rasa jijik— Ehem. Ingat, positive thinking. Mungkin saja gadis itu mencintainya. / Warning: AU, OOC, dan lain-lain. Pairing NaruHina. Full warning inside. [DLDR][RnR?]


Malam kelam. Sesosok bayangan berkelebat dari balik kulkas di dapur itu. Diam-diam bayangan itu mencabut beberapa steker pada stop kontak, juga memutus aliran listrik pada sakelar yang berada di dekatnya sehingga tak tampak sedikit pun cahaya di ruangan itu. Bila ingin bertanya mengapa bayangan itu melakukannya, sebaiknya hentikan saja. Cukup tebak, dan ingat, _positive thinking_. Janganlah berpikir bahwa sosok bayangan itu adalah hantu. Karena jelas terlihat, kakinya sedang bergetar. Bayangan itu sendiri ketakutan.

 _Positive thinking_. Janganlah berpikir bahwa sosok bayangan itu adalah setan. Karena sesungguhnya setan dan hantu itu bedanya tipis.

 _Positive thinking_. Janganlah berpikir bahwa sosok bayangan itu adalah maling. Meski sekilas ia terlihat menutupi dirinya dengan Sarung Samarinda ala ninja.

 _Positive thinking_. Janganlah berpikir bahwa sosok bayangan itu melakukan hal yang mencurigakan (baca: IYKWIM). Meski bagian lengan pada bayangan itu meraba-raba, berusaha mengambil beberapa lembar tisu di atas meja.

Ingat, _positive thinking_.

* * *

 **— _Positive Thinking_ —**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** Naruto © Om Masashi Kishimoto.

 ** _Warning_ :** _Alternative universe_ , _out of character (maybe)_ , penggunaan bahasa gaul, _full_ narasi, atau setidaknya sedikit dialog, dan lain-lain. Terdapat nama merek dari beberapa produk, tetapi tidak bermaksud untuk promosi. Hampir semua kata-kata buruk di fanfik ini disampaikan dengan maksud yang berkebalikan, karena ingat, _positive thinking_. _Pairing_ NaruHina. _So_ , DLDR.

 ** _A/N_ :** Saya tidak bertanggung jawab terhadap efek samping yang diakibatkan oleh fanfic ini.

* * *

Tak dapat dimungkiri bahwa ini adalah zaman modern. Di mana teknologi semakin maju, dan alat elektronik terus berkembang. Perang antar galaksi yang perlahan datang, tak akan mengubah fakta bahwa— INI BUKAN FANFIK SCI-FI!

Oke, kita ulang kembali. Ingat, _positive thinking_. (Lah?)

Di dekat persimpangan, suara angkot terus berdengung. Angkot itu terus melaju, bermanuver dalam tikungan, hingga akhirnya terhenti tepat di depan sebuah bagunan. Dari dalam angkot itu, keluar seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan gagahnya. Ia sempat mengusap kepalanya. Mungkin karena kepalanya sempat terjedot pada pintu angkot— Tidak, janganlah berprasangka buruk. Mungkin ia hanya mencoba menirukan kibasan rambut dalam iklan sampo.

Sekarang ini, pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama Naruto itu memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Melihat seorang mantan sedang berada di dekat orang lain, ia langsung berbelok ke arah ruang satpam. Masih kurang, ia bersembunyi di balik ketiak sang satpam. Satpam itu langsung memarahinya. Alasannya, karena ia tak ingin bau keteknya diketahui banyak orang— _Ehem_. Hanya untuk mendisiplinkan siswa.

Naruto cukup kerepotan menghadapi sang satpam. Setelah ia selesai, sosok orang yang masih dia cintai itu malah menghilang. Nyatanya, orang itu pun sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat, menyadari keberadaan Naruto. Pemuda itu sempat mengeluh. Dalam keluhannya, ia dikejutkan oleh seorang gadis. Gadis –yang mendadak ia sukai– itu menyeggol tubuhnya hingga barang bawaannya terjatuh.

 _Event penting, jangan disia-siain_ , pikir Naruto. Ini adalah adegan klise dalam sinetron (atau FTV) di mana kedua pemerannya berusaha mengambil barang yang terjatuh. Tangan mereka akan bersentuhan, lalu terkejut saat mendapati mata mereka tengah saling memandang. _Scene_ itu biasanya dilakukan dengan waktu yang cukup lama, dengan suara hati mereka yang terdengar keluar. Jantung mereka berdebar, hati mereka cenat-cenut, hingga mereka sadar bahwa mereka sedang menderita cinta pada pandang pertama.

Namun, itu tak berjalan baik bagi Naruto. _Heroine_ baru dalam pikirannya itu malah memungut barangnya dengan cepat, seolah jijik jika Naruto memegang— Enggak. Ingat, _positive thinking_. Mungkin saja ia kesal karena cemburu melihat Naruto berduaan dengan sang satpam di ruangannya. Perlu diketahui, satpam yang tadi itu… adalah seorang pria beranak tiga. Tapi nggak apa… ini bukan fanfik _yaoi_.

Gadis itu pergi, meninggalkan Naruto dalam kesendirian. Dalam hati Naruto berpikir, _sampai kapan gue harus menjomblo?_

Saat ini ia berada pada zaman di mana orang-orang sudah melakukan revolusi pemikiran tentang cinta. Ini adalah zaman di mana populasi dari subspesies _Homo sapiens jombloetus_ semakin meningkat. Ia harus segera _move on_ , mencari target baru sebelum negara mencatat namanya ke dalam kategori subspesies tersebut pada saat ia menginjak usia 17 tahun, dan tentu saja, target yang ia maksud… adalah gadis yang baru saja meninggalkannya. Itu karena menurutnya gadis itu benar-benar menyebalkan sampai ia sendiri tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya hingga gadis itu benar-benar menghilang dari matanya.

Di sekolah ini, kita tak dapat mengalihkan fakta bahwa Naruto merupakan orang yang populer. Karena itulah tak jarang ada orang yang curi-curi pandang ke arahnya. Bahkan mantan Naruto itu, sebenarnya adalah _stalker_ tingkat akut. Namanya ––tiit––. Ia senantiasa diam-diam mengikuti Naruto, melindunginya dari belakang layaknya _bodyguard_. Jika seekor toge saja ia dapati mendekati Naruto, langsung ia lemparkan bola berisi oli padanya, karena bola air terlalu _mainstream_. Dia itu… ah, _yandere_. Gila? Nggak, dia cuma tergila-gila. Itu adalah kelakuannya dulu, sebelum ia mengetahui bahwa Naruto sering mengupil di waktu senggangnya dan ia menyadari bahwa mereka ternyata tidak cocok.

Meski populer, Naruto itu –sekarang– jomblo. Kenapa? Karena dia merupakan orang yang pilih-pilih. Ia bosan dengan tipikal cewek yang berpacaran dengannya hanya karena mau numpang populer, atau karena duitnya. Naruto itu… memerlukan seseorang yang benar-benar menyayanginya. Karena itu dia sempat berpacaran dengan si ––tiit––. Namun, sayangnya hubungan mereka tak bertahan lama. Naruto langsung dicampakkan karena alasan 'udah nggak cocok lagi'.

Naruto itu seorang _riajuu_. Tau istilah ini? Jika tidak, _Gugel_ selalu _online_. Bersifat memerintah, karena tidak ingin fanfiksi ini menjadi artikel berjudul ' _Apa Itu Riajuu?_ '. _Ehem_.

Kata orang –yang iri–, _'riajuu wa shine_ (riajuu mati aja)!'. Naruto pun berpikir demikian. Namun, itu bukan berarti dia ingin bunuh diri. Bukan juga ingin dibunuh orang. Dia tidak ingin mati, apa lagi saat masih perjaka. Dia hanya tidak tahan menjadi seorang idola. Ia pikir, menjadi _riajuu_ itu bukan perkara yang mudah. Seringkali ia menemukan sampah kertas— Ralat, surat cinta, di kolong mejanya. Sering juga ia melihat cewek pura-pura jatuh di hadapannya. Sering juga ia bertemu dengan orang yang sok kenal dengannya. Menjadi _riajuu_ itu, bukan perkara yang mudah baginya.

Karena berbagai alasan itu, dia melakukan sebuah ritual, yang akan menjadi tahap awalnya keluar dari kehidupan _riajuu_. Ritual itu… adalah mengupil di waktu senggang. Namun, siapa sangka ritual itu malah memutus benang merahnya bersama si ––tiit––.

Naruto juga membutuhkan orang yang menjauh darinya karena membencinya. Itu karena ia juga membenci dirinya sendiri. Nggak paham? Sama.

Di tengah jam pelajaran, pikiran Naruto tak dapat teralih dari gadis yang menabraknya itu. Pandangan jijik gadis itu saat meninggalkannnya terus terbayang dalam benaknya. Masokis? Jangan tanya. Dia hanya ingin keluar dari kehidupan _riajuu_ -nya.

Bel belumlah berbunyi. Naruto baru kembali dari toilet setelah ia mengeluarkan beban yang ada dalam perutnya. Makin langsingkah ia? Coba saja pikirkan. Jika demikian, mungkinkah ia dapat menembus lift yang akan tertutup seperti dalam iklan WRP? Mungkin hal ini pantas untuk dicoba.

Dalam perjalanannya kembali ke kelas, Naruto kembali dikejutkan dengan penampakan gadis itu. Gadis yang –mungkin– berpikir bahwa Naruto menjijikan. Saat ini ia sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor bersama teman-temannya. Mungkin karena ini adalah jam pergantian pelajaran bagi kelas mereka. Gadis dengan surai indigo itu mencium bau Naruto dari kejauhan. Tajam benar penciuman yang ia miliki sebagai seekor manusia. Ia menyadari bahwa Naruto sedang menyembunyikan dirinya di balik pilar. Tentu saja, karena bodi Naruto lebih lebar dari pilar itu.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu menyuruh temannya untuk pergi terlebih dahulu ke kelas selanjutnya. Sementara ia sendiri… menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi yang aneh. Jijikkah ia? Untuk mengetahui hal tersebut, Naruto keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Pertama-tama, untuk basa-basi, ia tanyakan nama gadis itu, "Hei, cewek, boleh tau siapa nama lo?"

Oke, yang tadi itu tidak perlu _positive thinking_. Kenyataannya, dia memang bikin jijik. Jangan ditiru kawans.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu mundur selangkah. Ia jijik, atau ketakutan? Yang jelas, reaksi tersebut membuat Naruto bertambah semangat untuk mengejarnya. Terlebih lagi saat ia melihat gadis itu menutup matanya. Makin menjadilah Naruto itu.

Saat Naruto mendekati gadis itu, gadis itu malah membungkuk. Kepalanya mengenai perut Naruto sehingga ia mengaduh.

Mendapati situasi berbeda jauh dengan yang ia harapkan, langsung saja gadis bersurai indigo itu berlari menyusul temannya. Namun, hal itu tidak membuat Naruto menyerah. Keinginannya untuk mendapatkan gadis itu malah bertambah. Sekarang, ia sedang bersembunyi di belakangnya, berusaha untuk mencari tahu –setidaknya– nama gadis itu.

Gadis itu –yang kembali mencium bebauan dari Naruto– menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkinkah ia kesal? Ingat, _positive thinking_. Mungkin saja ada sekawanan semut menghalangi jalannya, sehingga ia tidak tega untuk melangkahiya.

Naruto terus mendekatinya. Ia tak sadar bahwa gadis bersurai ungu itu sudah sejak tadi menyadari keberadaannya. Naruto hanya ingin sedikit menguping pembicaraan gadis itu bersama kawan-kawannya. Untuk apa ia lakukan itu? Sudah jelas, untuk mengetahui siapa nama gadis itu.

Kuping Naruto itu tajam saat ia mengasahnya, sehingga sekali saja nama gadis itu disebut temannya. Langsung joget berjingkrak-jingkraklah ia, dan tentu saja, gadis itu, yang ternyata bernama Hyuuga Hinata, sempat melirik Naruto saat ia berjoget ria.

Naruto senang. Senyumannya terlalu besar sampai-sampai orang lain menjauhinya. Mungkin karena mereka malah ingin muntah melihatnya— Tidak. Mereka hanya tidak ingin mengganggu kesenangannya.

Dari dalam kolong mejanya, seperti biasa, ia menemukan banyak sampah— Ralat (lagi), surat cinta. Satu di antara banyak surat cinta itu terlihat tidak biasa di matanya. Kertasnya tidak beraturan, robek di sana sini. Tulisannya berwarna merah, gayanya pun seperti darah. Di sana tertulis, ' _ADA SESUATU YANG INGIN KUKATAKAN. TEMUI AKU DI RUANG AV SEPULANG SEKOLAH. —HYUUGA HINATA_ '.

Ya _Lord_ , jikalau itu memanglah surat tjinta, mengapa harus ia tulis dengan CAPS LOCK MODE: ON?! Ah, _sori_ , _caps_ jebol.

Lupakan soal _positive thinking_ , mau dilihat bagaimana pun, itu bukanlah surat cinta. Hyuuga Hinata, sebegitu dalamkah ke-jijik-annya pada Naruto hingga ia menulis surat kematian itu?

Bukannya bergidik, Naruto malah senang. Mengulangi pertanyaan sebelumnya, apakah ia masokis? Sekarang, besar kemungkinan jawabannya adalah iya. Meskipun sebagian dari dirinya masih mengharapkan seorang jodoh yang benar-benar menyayanginya.

Hingga bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Naruto sulit menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Ia sempat tertawa sendiri saat pelajaran berlangsung karena terus-terusan menatapi surat kematian dari Hinata. Gurunya yang tak tahan akan tawanya sudah mengeluarkannya. Namun, tetap, Naruto malah kembali tertawa sendiri. Di luar kelas.

Naruto benar-benar bersemangat. 0,00001 detik setelah bel pulang berbunyi, langsung saja ia berlari menuju Ruang AV. Tanpa memberi salam pada gurunya, karena ia sudah berada di luar kelas. Di sana, ia setia menunggu. Mungkinkah kehidupannya menjadi seorang jomblo akan berakhir di sini? Ingat, _positive thinking_.

Pintu Ruang AV terbuka. Hinata terlihat di sana. Tasnya terjatuh saat melihat wajah Naruto. Mungkinkah wajah Naruto –juga– semenjijikkan itu untuk ia lihat?

Di dalam Ruang AV itu, tercipta keheningan. Hinata menundukkan wajahnya di hadapan Naruto. Tangannya yang gemetar, ia kepal dengan erat. Baru saja ia ingin berucap, "Na—"

"Aku menyukaimu!" Naruto malah mendahuluinya. Tubuh Hinata semakin bergetar. Wajahnya semakin berwarna merah. Lupakan _positive thinking_ , karena Naruto sedang dilanda kepanikan. Pikir Naruto, gadis itu… marah?

Naruto tak mendapat respon dari Hinata. Ia ulurkan tangannya, menepuk pundak Hinata. Akhirnya kepala Hinata terangkat, dengan wajah merah dan kepala berasap. Mendapati dirinya menatap wajah Naruto, langsunglah ia berlari keluar dari ruangan itu.

Naruto… tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

Namun, mengetahui bahwa ada orang yang cocok dengan salah satu tipikal yang Naruto harapkan, ia tak berniat untuk menyerah. Meski usia 17 tahun, yaitu saat negara mencatat nama subspesiesnya pada status di dalam KTP, sudah di depan matanya. Ia harus terus berjuang, demi mendapatkan gadis itu, sehingga masa-masa sekolahnya –yang akan ia penuhi dengan drama komedi romansa– telah dimulai.

* * *

 **— End —**

* * *

 ** _A/N_ :** Saya tidak menerima protes, karena saya sudah menulis 'Saya tidak bertanggung jawab terhadap efek samping yang diakibatkan oleh fanfic ini' di catatan sebelumnya. (/~3~)/ Tapi kalau kritik, tentu boleh, malahan saya suka, asal benar-benar membangun.

Nantikan saja kejutan berikutnya dari saya, selaku _author_ ber- _pen name_ A Bank. :v

.

.

.

Oh, sekedar informasi, nih fanfik beneran tamat.


End file.
